Tigers Children
by NeonGirl14
Summary: So, Tigers Destiny NEVER happened! They have not broke the tigers curse. Lokesh has kids. Could one of them be Kelsey's? Ren and Kelsey have kids. So does Kishan and Nilma. This is their story.
1. Pllleeeaaassseeeeee

**So, this is my first Tigers Curse Fanfic and I have had this idea for a while and decided to post it ,so here.**

**Summary: Tiger's Destiny NEVER happened. Lokesh has kids ,could one of them be Kelsey's? Ren and Kelsey have kids. Kishan and Nilma have kids also. So, this is their story. Oh and the Tigers Curse was never broken!**

**Chapter 1**

**Winter's POV**

"Soooo?" I said as I put my arm around my best friends shoulder. "Do you want to stay the night at my house?" I asked sweetly. She stopped and turned around to look at me.

"You know I can't." Faye said.

"Yes you can." I insisted.

"No, I can't what if your parents figure out who I am?"

"They won't plus you look just like your mom."

"But, your brothers know who I am."

"No they don't, they only know that you hang out with them. They have no idea they are your brothers with them ,plus if they did. We could just tell my brothers that you have to do a report in language about outcasts in the school."

"So believable." She said sarcastically.

"It is and please it is my birthday after all." I said smiling sweetly.

"Fine, but if they figure out who I am, your to blame."

"Yes." I said excitedly "Now, let's go get your stuff."

"No."

"Why?"

"Like me, you look just like your mom and you have your fathers' eyes. And you would be taking a bigger risk then I am." She said. I started to argue, but she gave me one of her looks.

"Fine, i'll put my hood up, put my sunglasses on, and stay in the car. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaass ssseeeee." I begged ,batting my eyelashes. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Only if you swear to stay in the car and keep your mouth shut." She said sighing.

"Promise."

**Faye's POV**

I looked back at Wit and walked inside. I ran strait up to my room, thankfully without running into any of my brothers. I grabbed my overnight bag and packed up my stuff. I ran down to my 'fathers' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. I opened the door and smiled.

"Daddy, can I stay the night with a friend?"

"Since when are you so sociable or call me Daddy?" He asked amused. "Let alone have friends."

"Ummm...I'm not really ,I just decided I should at least be a little sociable?" I lied.

"Do your brothers know this person?"

"I don't know."

"Whats her name?"

"Abigail Sanderson." I lied again.

"Sure, why not."

"Thank You."

**An Hour Later...**

**Winter's POV**

Faye and I walked into my house. It was quiet ,I was sure it wouldn't be for long.

I leaned over and whispered, "So, we're going to walk in there acting normal and they're going to jump out and yell surprise. We're going to act like we didn't know about it. Ok?"

"How did you find out you were having a surprise party ,anyways?" Faye asked.

"Andrew, who else?" I responded. We started laughing as we walked into the dark living room.

The lights turned on and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" I looked over at Faye who looked like she was as shocked as I hopefully looked. I looked around and saw my mom, dad, my siblings, grandpa Kadem, Uncle Kishan, Aunt Nilma, and my cousins.

"Happy Birthday!"' They all yelled, then they looked at Faye in confusion.

"Who's this?" My dad asked. Faye froze beside me.

"This is my friend ,Faye." I said.

"Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand to Faye. She shook it real quick and looked at me.

"She's super shy around people she don't know and since it's my birthday she can stay the night ,right?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"Of course." He said.

"K, we'll be back down in a minute." I said grabbing her arm and ran to my room. Once we were there ,we both fell on the floor laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" I asked still laughing.

"I have no clue, which makes it so much more funny." Once we stopped laughing, I helped her up.

"Now, I believe we have a party to attend."

**So, tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Well be AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :)**


	2. Opportunity

**Neon: Hia people**

**Winter: Faye, Neon, and I wanted to thank you people for following and reviewing this story! :)**

**Faye: Yep what she said**

**Neon: On with it**

**Faye: Why should I?**

**Winter: Yeah, why should we?**

**Neon: Because the sooner you do, you get to have your mother's famous cookies**

**Winter: 0_0 Really? (Practically drooling) **

**Faye: What? I've never had your mothers cookies**

**Winter: They are absolutely amazing. So, I can eat me some cookies, I will say it. Neongirl14 does not own Tigers Curse, she only owns the plot, Faye, my brothers, Faye's brothers, my cousins, and me. Waiiiitttt. You-  
**

**Neon: -Anyways on with the story. (says panically and runs away from Winter)**

**A/N: Also i wanted to apologize for this chapter not being that long and not updating in so long. At school they give you so much homework and tests to study for, it is unbelievable. Which I am pretty sure most people know what i am talking about. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Next Day...**

**Faye's POV**

I slowly walked to my first period class, dreading it. Because my idiotic evil twin brother would be there.**  
**

_Rinnnnnggggggg! _,The final bell rang, signaling I was late for class. Great, now I have detention to. I walked up to Mrs. McClains' Classroom.

"Miss Kothari, you are late to class. Do you have and excuse?" ,Mrs. McClain snickered. **(Don't know Lokesh's last name to put as her last name so I just picked and indian one) **

"No, I don't." ,I responded rolling my eyes.

"Have a seat, I would also like to have a conversation with you ,after class." ,Mrs. McClain said.

"Of course you would." ,I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" ,Mrs. McClain said, actually bringing down her glasses and looking at me.

"Nothing." ,I said.

"That's what I thought." ,She responded. I resisted the urge to go up to her and back hand her. And yes I would, if my brother wasn't in here. I walked over to my seat, which just so happened to be right beside my brother.

"Where were you?" ,Zaiden said as soon as I sat down in my seat.

"None of you business." ,I answered.

"Yes it is ,Anuradha." ,Zaiden said grabbing my arm.

"Don't call me that." ,I snapped.

"Oh, I forgot you go by ,Faye ,now." ,Zaiden sneered.

"It doesn't matter. Let it, go." ,I said glaring at my brother.

"You just wait until later." ,He said turning towards the bored.

I got out my phone and started to text Win.

**My brother is seriously starting to p me off!**

**~Faye~**

_Which one? _**  
**

_-Winter:) :P_

**Twin **_  
_

**~Faye~**

_Zaiden?! He is such a pain in the butt! I feel sorry for u, but at least ur brother isn't giving u a death glare & ur teacher isn't planning on giving u detention. :P_**  
**

_-Winter:) :P_

**Actually both r happening. :( Anyhow, what class r u in? I'm in stupid L.A.**_  
_

**~Faye~**

_3 things. 1st- What a quinkie dink. 2nd- History/ Geography 3rd- You're in L.A. ,y didn't u invite me?! :)_**  
**

_-Winter:) :P_

**I meant Language Arts, it was a abbreviation. Duhh, LOL! :)**

**~Faye~**

_I know, I was trying to be funny._**  
**

_-Winter:) :P_

**Whatever, bell bout 2 ring see ya next period! :)**_  
_

**~Faye~**

_Kks bya! ;)_**  
**

_-Winter:) :P _

I shut my phone and looked at the time ,it is 7:59. One more minute. Come on and-

_RIIINNNNNGGGG!_

The whole class including me jumped up from their seat and rushed towards the door.

**Winters POV**

"Miss Rajaram, would you please wait a moment?" ,Mrs. McClain said. Like I have a choice. She waited until everyone was out of the room and told me to shut the door.

She motioned for me to sit in the seat a couple feet from her desk. I slid into the seat and put my feet on top of the desk

"Yes?" ,I said when she only glared at my feet for a couple of minutes.

"I wanted to talk to you about your grades." ,She said. Didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

"K?"

"Well, first off your failing my class, I would like to give you an opportunity."

"What is it?"

"The school is having a fundraiser, downtown tonight and I would be willing to give you ten extra points if you and someone else attends."

"What time?"

"5:30."

"Me and My Friend will be there."

"We'll see about that." ,She muttered under her breath. Because a normal human couldn't ,but then who said I was normal?

"Yep, you will." ,I said walking out the door.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Well be AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :)**


End file.
